


We so (messy), we be screaming GO!

by Wei_Ling



Series: Every comeback a messy chat [9]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Again, Attempt at Humor, Chatting & Messaging, Humor, I'm back, LOVE NCT, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, and, enjoy, mork - Freeform, poor jaemin, savage - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, the love triangle is a mess, the maknaes are dangerous, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 10:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15313464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wei_Ling/pseuds/Wei_Ling
Summary: MaknaeOnTop: we had to tell them earlierDolphine : ajiajksjk don’t say that SSSSSSHILoveDonghyuck: what’s going on?TheMaknaeIsBack: say what?Dolphine: NOTHING KEEP EATING YOUR SOUPILoveDonghyuck: emh, it’s actually scrambled eggsTheMaknaeIsBack: Jaemin prepared it for usCuteJoonieJonnie: oh I see why it looks like soup





	We so (messy), we be screaming GO!

**Author's Note:**

> Can I cry from joy? I'm finally back, this series is still alive! Sorry for the huge late but university stole a lot of my free time :3 Anyways I'm finally back with the "GO" chat and I hope you'll enjoy reading it. I hope you guys are still there eheh, love ya <3

**\-------------**

Mark: **_ILoveDonghyuck_**

Renjun: **_CuteJoonieJonnie_**

Jeno: **_IAmGorgeous_**

Haechan: **_TheMaknaeIsBack_**

Jaemin: **_Joe_**

Chenle: **_Dolphine_**

Jisung: **_MaknaeOnTop_**

**\-------------**

**\----- _Joe_** _just sent a message on “NANA NANA NANA (I KNOW) IT’S BAAAACK”_ **\-----**

 ** _Joe_** : The one and only is back my darlings :3

 ** _Joe_** : Ok mr.Nana is ready to receive his warming welcome back to the stage. (Don’t make me too shy ok? :3)

 ** _Joe_** : 3

 ** _Joe_** : 2

 ** _Joe_** : 1

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : I wanna adopt a puppy

 ** _Dolphine_** : SSSSSSSSSH

 ** _Joe_** : oh you’re so sweet <3

 ** _Joe_** : wait…. HEY

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : we already talked about it Jisung

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : exactly, and we all agreed about the fact that we already have Mork hyung to take care of

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Exactly we don’t have time to…..

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I swear guys if I catch you..

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : you won’t find me

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : we’re at the same table eating..

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : so, why aren’t you trying to catch him now?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : cause… SHUT UP

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : :3

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : Let’s adopt a puppy

 ** _Dolphine_** : JISUNG

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : I feel guilty hyung :(

 ** _Dolphine_** : DON’T

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : we had to tell them earlier

 ** _Dolphine_** : ajiajksjk don’t say that SSSSSSH

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : what’s going on?

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : say what?

 ** _Dolphine_** : NOTHING KEEP EATING YOUR SOUP

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : emh, it’s actually scrambled eggs

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : Jaemin prepared it for us

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : oh I see why it looks like soup

 ** _Joe_** : shut up you! I prepared food for you and you didn’t greet me for my comeback :(

 ** _Joe_** : I hate you :(

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : Hey nana congrats <3 welcome back my buddy <3

 ** _Joe_** : I LOVE YOU ALL, THE WORLD IS SO BEAUTIFUL (eat this Renjun!! )

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : grrr..

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : are there some scrambled eggs left for me? :3

 ** _Joe_** : sure my Darling, just for you <3, one moment!

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : <3

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : GRRRRRRRRRR

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : let me get a puppy, I’ll be the one taking care of him

 ** _Dolphine_** : JISUNG

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : a puppy would be cute tho, just like me :3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : ……….

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : oh come on

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : I’m surprised Mork hyung

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : why?

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : well you know…

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : IT’S BEEN A WEEK SINCE YOU STARTED WATCHING PUPPIES VIDEOS ALL NIGHT LONG NOT LETTING ME SLEEP

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : wo wo wo, chill man

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : yes I thought the puppies groans were coming from your room

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : I thought it was Jeno

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : wait, so it wasn’t Jaemin watching videos?

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : WELL, IDK WHO YOU ARE. BUT PLEASE JUST TURN DOWN THE VOLUME, IT FEELS LIKE THERE’S A REAL PUPPY MAKING NOISE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : we already have Donghyuck making enough noise during the day

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : YOU..

 ** _Joe_** : I had to go to the bathroom last night and the noise was coming from Jisung and Chenle’s room…

 ** _Joe_** : I’m going to get your eggs Jeno :3

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : yeah *_*

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : guys?

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : Hyung.. I have something to confess

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : We, Chenle hyung and me did a thing…

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : we… :(

 ** _Dolphine_** : WE JUST GOT CAUGHT HAHAHAHAHAH

 ** _Dolphine_** : we were the ones watching puppies videos at a high volume all night.. uups

 ** _Dolphine_** : STOP BEING SO SUSPICIOUS

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : we’re not actually

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : yes Darling, did WinWin ge give you too much coffee?

 ** _Joe_** : WHERE ARE THE SCRAMBLED EGGS I MADE FOR JENO?

\----- **_Joe_** just sent a pic -----

 

 

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : what? My eggs :(

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : why is there a bean?

 ** _Joe_** : THAT’S NOT THE POINT, it doesn’t even look like my plate anymore!

 ** _Dolphine_** : Hey calm down

 ** _Dolphine_** : It couldn’t be REOLLI, he already had his lunch and he’s here with me

 ** _Dolphine_** : no wait he’s not

 ** _Dolphine_** : wait…. OH GOSH

 ** _Dolphine_** : don’t read don’t read dont’t read

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : who’s the dumbass now?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : REOLLI?

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : really?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : DONGHYUK!

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : sorry, who’s REOLLI?

 ** _Dolphine_** : NOBODY

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : he’s our….

\----- **_TheMaknaeIsBack_** just sent a pic -----

 

 

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : awwww, look who was hiding inside my drawer :3

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : yeah…

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : you adopted a puppy without my permission..

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : so it wasn’t Mork hyung who messed up all my clothes, ups

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : sorry hyung I didn’t know, I didn’t mean to put mayonnaise inside your toothpaste… at all

 ** _MaknaeOnTop_** : ewww gross

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : YOU’RE IN TROUBLE.. IN TRO.. IN

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : aww look at that good boy :3

 ** _Dolphine_** : so, can we keep him?

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : of course, how cute *_*

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : Just like me :3

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : shut up you brat!

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : ow

 ** _Joe_** : cute, lovely, adorable yes yes yes

 ** _Joe_** : I won’t comment on the puppy’s name…

 ** _Joe_** : but I want Jeno’s eggs back!

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : not to be negative but…

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : aw my poor stomach :(

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : hey jeno I made scrambled eggs too, so, do you want some? <3

 ** _Joe_** : you what?

\----- **_CuteJoonieJonnie_** just sent a pic -----

 

 

 ** _IAmGorgeous_** : OH MY GOD YEEEES *_* thanks Jun <3

 ** _Joe_** : what the…

 ** _Joe_** : WAIT THESE ARE MY EGGS!! HOW COULD YOU… WASN’T IT THE DOG?

 ** _Dolphine_** : told ya it couldn’t be REOLLI

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : nah I just stole the plate and exchanged it with the one with the bean (eat this Jaemin! :3)

 ** _Joe_** : OMG

 ** _Joe_** : JENO HE’S A LIAR THESE ARE MY EGGS

 ** _CuteJoonieJonnie_** : he’s arleady eating baby, sorry not sorry :3

 ** _Joe_** : I’ll have my revenge

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : this mess will never end..

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : wait.. WAIT

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : Donghyuck you did WHAT to my toothpaste?

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : nothing nothing haha

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : my mouth smelled like a fastfood for DAYS, I had to record so much stuff!!!

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : gotta run away for a bit bye byeeeee

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : NO YOU WON’T YOU BRAT

 ** _ILoveDonghyuck_** : WAIT!

 ** _TheMaknaeIsBack_** : love yaaaaa :3

**Author's Note:**

> Why so savage Renjun? :3 
> 
> Sorry again for the late and thank you for all the support and positive reactions you gave to this series from the beginning! Thank you to you all, each one of you! Let me kow if you enjoyed it with a comment, your opinion is always welcome :3
> 
> See ya soon guys, you're all special. Love ya <3
> 
> Next one --> TOUCH


End file.
